


Familiarity

by cmk418



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game 4 h/c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head before the trade as something that happened in Buffalo, but it seemed appropriate following the events of game 4 as well.

Ryan sits heavily on the bench in the dressing room as far away from the others as he can get. He knows it isn’t his fault. He was screened, didn’t get a good eye on the puck, and Kane capitalized. It happens, he knows this. 

_Just…_

If he’d have stopped that shot, the other one. The one on Monday that he should have had…

Someone moves quietly in to sit beside him, interrupting his moment of self-reflection. It angers him, the words “Fuck off” nearly slip from his lips, until a hand settles against his neck and fingers gently comb through his hair.

 _Leo_ , he thinks. And then, as he leans into the other man _thank you_.

Ever since they met, this has always worked.


End file.
